Episode 2713 (1st April 1987)
Plot Hilda feels that her sharp tongue has ruined her relationship with Tom Hopwood. Alf is interested to learn Ken has had to drop out of the election. Deirdre is annoyed that Alf has won. Tom and Hilda are reconciled, deciding that it's stupid to argue. Betty is talked into joining the tea dance. Ivy tries to explain to Gail that she didn't invite Liz Turnbull round but Gail doesn't believe her. She tells her that she's not bringing Nicky round to No.5 as long as there's the chance of Liz popping round. Ivy lays into her, accusing her of being a bad mother in the first place for having an affair. Phyllis makes the most of the tea dances to capture new men. Betty meets George Daly at the dance and agrees to be his partner. Alf expects Deirdre to return to work now Ken is out of the elections. She tells him that he's underhand and will never work for him again. Betty and George enjoy dancing together. Phyllis is annoyed as George was her partner and is glad when Sam Tindall turns up. Percy is furious when his "God Save the Queen" record goes missing. He finds it hidden under the tea urn. Gail is upset that Ivy has turned on her. Audrey is furious. Deirdre tells Ken she'd like to stand in the election. Ken thinks it's a brilliant idea as he can be her right-hand man. She tells Alf that she's going to oppose him as an independent. Gloria returns from Canada. Audrey lays into Ivy for upsetting Gail. She tells her that she's stupid - Brian is Sarah's father and that can be proved in court. Ivy is stunned. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Holly Chamarette *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Ivy Tilsley - Lynne Perrie *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Susan Baldwin - Wendy Jane Walker *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gloria Todd - Sue Jenkins *Sarah Louise Tilsley - Leah King (Uncredited) Guest cast *Tom Hopwood - Len Marten *Sam Tindall - Tom Mennard *George Daly - Ivor Roberts Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Community Centre - Large hall *Baldwin's Casuals - Loading bay *Hammond Road *33 Hammond Road - Hallway (seen through front door) Notes *First appearance of Gloria Todd since 3rd December 1986, as Sue Jenkins returned from maternity leave. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Alf thinks he's home and dry in the election, but the Barlows have another surprise for him. And Gail keeps Ivy on the doorstep as accusations start to fly. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 16,500,000 viewers (4th place). Category:1987 episodes